In the production of rubber articles such as hose, pneumatic tires or power transmission belts such as V-belts, toothed positive drive belts, etc., it is generally necessary to reinforce the rubber or elastomeric product. In the past, textile materials have been employed for this purpose. However, wire cord has been found to be more desirable under certain conditions of use, for example, in pneumatic tires of the radial ply type. Maximum reinforcement of the rubber is obtained when maximum adhesion is produced and retained between the laminate of rubber and the metal reinforcing element as used to form a unitary structure. Of equal importance is the requirement that, for example, the laminate of the reinforcing metal element and rubber remain in a bonded relationship with each other throughout the useful life of the reinforced structure in which the laminate is used.